Request concert
by Loomena
Summary: Blue Dragon anime, first season, instead of episode 32 "Everyone has a wish. Is that so wrong, Jiro?"


**Author note: **_This is a one-shot for the Blue Dragon anime, first season, instead of episode 32. I hope you guys like it^^ By the way, this is my first story;)_

XXX

_**Request concert**_

"Oh, Kluke," Bouquet sighed melodramatically. "The mechat is ruined, isn't it?" The addressed girl who sat in front of the uncovered engine (where from a dense smoke arose) threw an annoyed look at her.

"No, it isn't ruined! I just fixed it-" Kluke coughed shortly because smoke filled her lungs and she waved hands about to distribute the fume which gradually cleared. '_Or at least I tried to...' _In reality, she didn't even _know_ what the problem was- but she rather would bite her tongue off instead of admitting this to Bouquet. '_I could find out if that cursed smoke would finally have vanished!' _She thought angrily.

Kluke looked back to her other friends; Zola, Shu, Jiro and Marumaro were standing in front of a few trees on a lonely wood glade in the forest the had landed before, when their mechat had started to make strange noises all of sudden, and all looked at her with more or less eager glances. The silver-haired woman, who seemed to be the oldest, asked worriedly, "Are you sure you can fix it alone? Bouquet might help you." Zola smiled at the lavender-eyed girl who beamed at her.

_'Oh. My. God!' _Kluke still had strong memories of the last time Bouquet had tried to 'help' her; it turned out that Bouquet didn't even know the difference between a screwdriver and a wrench, which she considered as an affront. _'All in all, she was more a burden than help.'_ She thought merciless overlooking at Bouquet who's smile already dissapeared and yet sadly looked at her. Kluke hastened to give her a big smile and said declining: "No, no Bouquet! I don't need any help! But still, thanks for your nice offer!"

Bouquet's face brightened. Happily she said, "But I wanna help you! I don't mind assisiting you!" Kluke was in despair. '_Why can't she stop bother me? Get outta here!' _To make things worse, Marumaro said joyfully: "Bouquet and me can help you BOTH, maro!" He smiled like Santa on Christmas Eve.

Kluke tried to keep calm- although she was meanwhile frothing at the mouth- which succeeded her only half-way, "You wanna help me? Be quiet and stop trying to 'help' me!"

Marumaro looked cheerfully at the thought of working with the two girls and she was sure he didn't hear her, but Bouquet looked at her as if she suddenly had a third arm out of her head. Shu started to laugh about her mien. Zola smiled a little bit. Jiro leaned against an oak and kept a straight face, but Kluke could've _sworn_ that even the corners of his mouth had twitched briefly.

Kluke sighed and turned around to examined the Mechat. She was glad that the smoke finally vanished and yet she could see what the poblem was: One pipe looked like it was blown (which explained the smoke).

"I know what the problem is, Zola" Kluke said, trying to ignore Bouquet who looked at her reproachfully, and relieved that she ultimately knew what the trouble was. "I just need a pipe like that" She pointed at the damaged tube.

"That's fine. Close to us is a village; we can go there to buy the tube you need and search for an inn, to eat lunch. Kluke, you can fix it later; it's only 11.30 pm." Zola told the group, or rather those of the group who had listened to her- which meant Kluke, Jiro and Bouquet. Shu still giggled and Marumaro... seemed to be day-dreaming. Zola threw a look at them.

"Let's go, guys!" She said with an amused undertone, while looking at Shu and Marumaro. The two returned to the reality and nodded. Together, they went in the direction of the village.

XXX

Although the little village was separated was the location was beautiful; surrounded by close wooded mountains with snow-covered tops the village was situated in a peaceful valley near a lake which sparkled in the sunlight. The houses with the different colored roofs looked all very cherished and furthermore there were a few farms in the valley.

_'Great' _Kluke thought sardonically. It wasn't that the village didn't pleased her; indeed she found it wonderful, but it didn't appear as if there would be a repair and assembling shop where she could find a suitable tube for the mechat. At least they had needed only ten minutes to come here.

"It don't look like we can find an inn here." Shu said nervously, probably worried about the chances of getting food here. "I'm starving." He added, and, as if to prove this, his stomach started to rumble loudly.

"I'm hungry too! I'm hungrier than you, Shu, maru!" Complained Marumaro while looking at Shu.

"That can't be true! I'm the hungriest man alive!" Shu replied angrily.

"You're ten years old and a man? That's pretty interesting, Shu." Jiro sneered.

Just as Shu opened his mouth to reply something (doubtless intelligent), Kluke interrupted him, "Cut it out! Why are you always fighting? It's annoying!"

Her best friend threw a hurt look at her, and Jiro looked away.

Kluke sighed severely. But the group was yet standing in front of the inn and Zola seemed content.

"Well, it seems like you have to wait with starving, guys." She said, smiling at Shu and Marumaro.

XXX

While they were eating, Kluke told Shu what she needed for the Mechat, besides the new tube.

"... and the pipe, of course." She finished smiling happily and eyes sparkling, like always when she spoke about technology. But her smile dissapeared and she distastefully pulled a wry face when Shu was trying to say something to her- With his mouth full.

"Shu-" Kluke started angrily, but Shu interrupted her by coughing heavily, because he had tried to swallow so fast that the food stuck in his troath. Kluke, with a very annoyed look on her face, attempted to tap him on his back; but before she could move, Bouquet cheerfully rapped him on his back.

"So it's fine, darling!" Bouquet said felicitously, and Marumaro decided to put his two cents as well: "Rather out than in, maru!" Kluke leaned back into her chair and gave Bouquet and Shu sullen looks, who still had her hand on Shu's back, even though he had stopped caughing and grinned at Kluke apologetically. Kluke still glowered at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, come on, Kluke, you won't hate me now!" He said unhappily. Kluke said nothing, but threw a meaningful glance at Bouqet's hand, which was still lying on his back.

"Oh..." He said, or rather made, looking like it dawned on him. Then, suddeny, he shouted horrified: "Bouquet, what's that on your head?" All looked at Bouquet, who run her fingers to her hair with a shocked look on her face. Kluke started to laugh- did Bouquet really fall for the oldest trick of the world?- and saw that Shu smiled contented at her. Kluke replied the smile.

Bouquet certainly looked far from pleased. Neverthless before she could replied, Zola tried to remedy the situation, "I see you've already finished lunch; Kluke, you can go and search for a blacksmith or something like a repair workshop." Zola accomplished her purpose: Now she was the one who was paid the whole attention. "But wait, don't leave alone; I'm sure Jiro can help you." And with that, she gave Jiro a mysterious smile.

Jiro looked addled. "Me?" He asked with a refusing undertone in his voice. "Why me?" Jiro looked enraged over at Kluke; even if she was trying to hide it, she was hurt due to his adverse approach, and she felt her face blushing when his glance met her glance; for whatever reason, he suddenly looked guilty.

_'Well, it seems like he got wise that he hurted me' _Kluke conceveid sourly. She was in a bad temper again; Jiro didn't seem to know how harmful he could be sometimes.

Zola was talking again, good-tempered yet, and this time she spoke to Marumaro, Bouquet (who was out of conceit with her darling) and Shu: "And what's with you, guys? You can't sit here and eat all day long, can you?" It seemed like Zola didn't realize the reactions of Kluke and Jiro, or just decided to ignore them- more so the latter.

"Of course we can! You should see us chilling out!" Shu exclaimed overjoyed and Marumaro said, "We are the champions, maro!" Jiro snorted mockingly, but Bouquet snickered happily. Zola said, smiling leniently: "I thought we could swim in the lake; it's hot today, isn't it?" It turned out that Bouquet, Shu and Marumaro were elated by that idea.

XXX

Zola had been justified: It was really hot outside. Kluke and Jiro were looking for a workshop and Kluke suddenly thought it advantageous that the village was so little; only that was why they were still alive when they found the workshop, thought Kluke. But even in the workshop it was sultry, and also untidy; everywhere scattered lied pieces of machines on the wooden floor and surrounded by all the chaos sat a middle-aged man with a grey beard who seemed quite happy- even though the mess around him- and worked relaxed on a motorbike.

If it were up to Kluke, they would have left outright; but since that was the only workshop in the entire village, they could buy the tube here or nowhere. _'Although the chances to find the tube here aren't high either._'

Kluke threw an unhappy look at Jiro. Jiro nodded and took a step forward in the direction of that man.

"Hello. Can we buy some tubes here? He said seriously; and when the man didn't replied, very angrily: "Listen to me! We need a PIPE!" The last word he nearly shouted.

But the man didn't respond; he didn't even seem to hear him, he just kept working on the black motorbike.

Jiro looked pretty upset because the man had _dared_ to ignore him, but Kluke whispered affected: "Maybe he's deaf, Jiro." Jiro was surprised; he launched into an answer, but a young man suddenly stood behind him. Kluke shrieked in amazement. "Yes, he's deaf; so it don't help you if you yell at him." He started to laugh booming. Kluke decided that she didn't like him; He had an insane look in his eyes dark broen eyes, which made him looking freaky, and after all, who he thought that he was, to scar her like that!

"We just need to get a pipe," Jiro said impatient. "ask her." He pointed at Kluke who- what a surprise!- felt her face heating up. _'Why do I have to turn red in front of this stupid... Whatever!'_ She thought frantically.

Kluke tried to get a grip on herself and told the young black-haired man what she needed. Although it was nearly impossible, he seemed to understand a lot about his craft and in fact he had the tube and a few other things she needed to fix the mechat.

Still she was relieved when she and Jiro left the shop. "This two in there" She pointed back to the shop. "were crazy, weren't they?" He smiled dryly. "They are a lot of crazy people in the world, trust me, Kluke." She looked at him worried. "I thought he would attack us!"

"Don't worry, Kluke." He sounded nervous. "I would have protect you." She looked at him surprised, but then she gave him a huge smile- and, of course, her face turned into a deep red.

XXX

Kluke sighed happily.

All in all, the day had turned out nicer than she thought it would. The afternoon had been quiet good... No, very good, she admitted, seeing how her cheeks turned red.

While she was looking at the mirror in the bathroom of the inn, she passed the afternoon with Jiro in review...

OOO

_She was working on the mechat, together with Jiro, who was a great help; like she noticed before yet, he seemed to have a big knowledge about technology and machines- she wondered wherefrom, and without thinking she asked in a friendly tone and pretty curiously: "Hey Jiro, it seems like you know a lot about machines- Did Zola teach you it?"_

_She knew immediately that she said something wrong. Jiro dropped a few nails and looked away._

_Kluke swallowed. As softly as she could, she said: "You- don't have to answer it's... okay."_

_He didn't look like he even had heard her. "My dad... he- he had a workshop-" He said hoarsely with voice breaking in the end, clenching his fist._

'Like my dad'_ Kluke thought, unsure whether she should say that or not. She decided to do the latter, murmered instead: "I'm so sorry, Jiro..."_

_He didn't answer and just picked up the nails which he had dropped._

_Kluke was dissapointed by herself; she only had wanted to hold a nice talk with him. Mutely, she helped him to pick up the brads. His hands were trembling; shyly, she touched his hand. He looked at her astonished and blushed; but he didn't recoil his hand, which she grasped as a good sign._

_"Are you alright?" Kluke whispered timidly._

_He didn't respond, but held her hand tighter. She smiled concerned at him. "I'm-." He was interrupt by Kluke who kept his mouth closed with her other hand, the one which wasn't holding his hand._

_"Let's go to the others and have fun in the lake; do you like swimming?" Kluke whispered while smiling softly._

OOO

So they had went swimming, or rather had went making a water fight with Shu, Bouquet and Marumaro. And they had fixed the mechat, of course, but later the day.

Although it was evening, and already dark, the others were still outside. But it was also a warm night.

Kluke had taken a shower; who knew when she would have the next opportunity to take one?

With her hair still wet, she left the inn, to see how Shu was trying to catch glow worms, along with Marumaro. Bouquet sat next to them and, not surprisingly, she was rooting Shu. Jiro was reading a book and Zola was sitting on the terrace, an amused look on her face.

Kluke smiled at Zola and sat down next to her; then something ocurred to her.

"Zola..." She began slowly. "Yes, what is it?" Zola asked with a friendly smile. Kluke smiled back at her, saying: "I was just wondering... Well, first you said Bouquet should help me, and then, suddenly, it was Jiro." Kluke looked shyly up to her; she was still smiling, but it was a amazed smile yet.

"I thought you like each other." She asked puzzled. Kluke eyes widened, and she felt her face heating up, the umpteeth time on this day. Zola looked away, deep in a train of thoughts. Kluke looked over to Jiro and tried to understand herself, or rather her feelings. She remembered the feeling to hold his hand; at the very thought of that, her face turned into a deeper red.

Jiro seemed to notice her glance, and smiled lowly at her. Then he realized her red face, and he looked away as fast as he could. The next moment was heard a loud shout of joy; It seemed that Shu had finally managed to catch a glow worm. Marumaro looked awfully frustrated and Bouquet looked like she had been appointed to be the queen of the universe, while she was eyeing the little glow worm (Kluke guessed that she was thinking Shu caught the worm for her). Kluke stood up to walk over to Shu and Bouquet, together with Jiro, who seemed quite curious, or rather seemed like he wanted to prove that the insect Shu had caught wasn't really a glow worm.

Now all stood next to Shu and circeled around the glow worm in a jam glass. The beetle flew, buzzing angrily, continually against the glass, it's back part glowing.

"That's truly a glow worm." Jiro said, sounding dissapointed.

Kluke emphatized the little bug; "Shu, it's great that you caught that glow worm, but let him out now!" She meant.

"Hm, okay..." Shu opened the glass's panel and the glow worm slipped into the night.

XXX

_She got her acts together. She was standing in a white big room._

_Actually, it wasn't just 'big'; the room seemed endless. She swung around, but there was only the white floor she was standing at and a strange nebulous withe light instead of walls and a ceiling._

_Slowly, she turned around again. And gasped for air._

'Oh- oh no... Please let that don't be true... That _can't _be true...' _She gulped back a sob, and kneeled down beside her friends who were lying on the floor. They looked like they were... She couldn't finish the thought._

_"Shu... Jiro..." She started to cry. "Zo-Zola... Bouquet, Marumaro!"_

_Suddenly, she heard the sound of steps behind her. She turned around, just to be face to face with Nene._

_He laughed derisively. "You didn't expect me, did you, girl?" She shaked her head, tears running down her face._

_Nene approached slowly and suddenly her friends weren't behind her anymore... "They are death, and you couldn't do anything to prevent me theron; Do you know why? Do you know why that happened? Because you're useless, good for nothing, nothing at all!" He laughed again; she turned around, her eyes widened in shock..._

Kluke lied in her cosy and warm bed at the inn; she sat up and saw all her friends lying peacefully in their beds... No, not all her friends; Jiro was missing. Kluke frowned, wondering where he could be.

She sighed and lied down; the dream with Nene had felt so really. Besides she couldn't thought about sleep now; after that nightmare, she felt wide awake. Her eyes darted to the balcony. First she could get some fresh air.

Kluke abashed the balcony. Aware she took a deep breath and came up to the balcony rails.

She was surprised to see Jiro leaning against a quite old tree near the lake.

Kluke decided to pay him a visit.

XXX

It was still warm outside; the night air was pure and clear. The stars on the night-blue sky glittered like thousands of diamonds and the lake shimmered beautifully in the silver moonlight.

Jiro looked up to the sky, arms crossed; it seemed like he was deep in thoughts- which couldn't be especially good, because the look in his eyes was very gloomy.

She went over to him and leaned against the tree, side by side with him; he smiled at her, but the look in his eyes was still depressed. "I thought you're afraid of the darkness? Or is the witching hour already over?" He sneered, but not as unfriendly as usually. Kluke laughed nervously, hoping that Jiro didn't realize the slight amount of hysteria in her laugh. With all her strength she tried to prevent herself from looking behind.

Instead of an answer, she asked worried: "Why aren't you sleeping, Jiro?"

His smile vanished as if someone wiped it away. "I could ask you the same question. You know that you aren't sleeping too, don't you?" His voice sounded hostile.

Kluke felt hurt; was the question that bad? She was only concerned. "Thanks for the hot tip, Mr. Know-all." She answered sarcasticly.

"If you really wanna know: I had a nightmare." Jiro sounded embittered; his hands were clenched into fists.

Kluke didn't know what to respond. 'I had one too' sounded stupid, she decided. She contented herself with looking symphatetically. Finally that effort was for nothing; Jiro looked only up to the sky anyway.

Kluke sighed and looked up to the sky as well. Although the sky was beautiful, she felt unhappy...

A shooting star crossed the sky. "Oh, look, Jiro,_ look_!" Kluke shouted, excited and enthusiastic, pointing at the falling star. Jiro didn't even smile. But Kluke closed her eyes and clasped her hands.

_'What shall I wish?'_ Immediately, she had some good ideas; there were so many desirable things: Global peace for example...

Suddenly she reminded of her nightmare. And of their first fight against Nene...

_'Please let me never be useless again.' _She opened her eyes, surprised by the despair behind that wish. Kluke took the risk of looking over to Jiro, who scrutinezed her... _angrily_?

"What did you wish?" He asked askance. Kluke blushed.

"Oh well, what did _you_ wish?" She looked at him tartly. He clenched his teeth. More gentle, she said: "Everyone has a wish. Is that so wrong, Jiro?"

Jiro sighed. "No, of course not... But what did you wish? What can someone wish who already _has_ everything? You have people who take care of you... You're not alone... Unlike me." He finished quietly, but the look in his eyes was so painful as if... He would burn alive.

Kluke said unhappy: "Oh, Jiro, that's not true..." She swallowed and embraced him tenderly.

"You have me... And I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

XXX

_I'm finally finished! I'm exhausted now...:) Review, please!XD_

_Thanks for BetaReading, Snivy!;)_


End file.
